The seashore love
by Dramione87
Summary: Hermione goes to Caribbean to get rid of the stress from her work and the Great War.All she wants is to have some fun...But what happens when she meets someone unexpectedly.Will the meeting ruin her holiday or will it be the starting of fun?
1. At Caribbean

**A/N: This is my first fic ever.So please everyone review. **

**DISCLAIMER: And I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot.**

**At Caribbean**

'Ron, will you just calm down? She's just going there for a few days.' Said an irritated Ginny.

'A FEW DAYS??? You think ONE MONTH is FEW DAYS???' Shouted Ron.

'Ron, will you just shut up? I'm not a small girl; I can take care of myself.' Shouted Hermione. 'Now stop being over protective and help me in packing.'

After the Great War, everyone was happy but all were tired and everyone wanted to get rid of their stress and have some fun. Every single person seemed to be holidaying.

After the Great War, Harry, Hermione and Ron graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione got the highest number of NEWTS and set the record of 'The brightest witch ever since Rowena Ravenclaw'. Hermione was ecstatic about it.

Both Harry and Ron became Aurors and Hermione became the most successful healer at St. Mungos and that too in a very short period. But now she wanted some fun in her life.

Hermione decided to go holidaying as well…but alone .Well that was the problem; Ron being overprotective and was against it.

'Hermione, you are like my sister, so what's wrong in me being protective?'

'Ron, why don't you understand, she needs to get out and have some fun by herself, she can take care of herself' said Ginny, while packing Hermione's clothes.

'Ron, please, I'll write to you everyday if you want.'

'Hermione, there can be dangerous Muggles out there, who are just looking for someone alone like you, so that they could harm you', Ron said.

'RONALD WEASLY, do you think that I can't even fight Muggles. I'm not called the brightest witch ever since Rowena Ravenclaw for nothing!!!. Now if you don't keep quiet, I'm gonna hex you.'

'I thought you already had!' said a surprised Harry, entering the room.

'Harry, did you get the ticket?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, here is it.'

'Thank you Harry.'

'It's alright Hermione, What are friends for? By the way, did you finish packing?'

'Well, almost. And thanks to Ronald, for simply making me irritated by his over protectiveness.' Sighed Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

'Okay then Hermione, go and enjoy. But please be careful. And, write to me everyday', said Ron and slightly smiled at Hermione.

Hermione was happy that her friend approved her decisions. She smiled back at Ron and hugged him.

'By the way, Hermione where are you holidaying at?'

'At Caribbean.'

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review.


	2. Miss Granger fancies m

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.Just the plot.**

Miss Granger fancies me

Hermione was simply enjoying the trip. She was so happy and forgot all her distresses.

Wind was blowing her curly hair to her face (which was no longer a frizz ball). Soon she was thinking about her happy days. And how the wizarding world had changed.

After Great War, everyone seemed to be really changed. Many new trends were introduced into the wizarding world. The 'Witch Weekly' had introduced new fashion magazines for both wizards and witches.

'Patronus', the magazine for wizards had given Harry the credit as 'The most powerful and bravest wizard'. Harry was happy about it but he still didn't prefer fame and hated being in the media. Ron was named 'GrandWizard' after he won the Wizarding Chess Championship. And Hermione of course was named 'The brightest witch'.

Ginny had become the chief editor of 'Aphrodite', the magazine for women. It had special beauty tips, rare lists of love potions, 'Un- Frizzling' charms(which Hermione found really useful), and many rare facts and details and Hot Gossip.

Hermione had decided to tan her body. She started reading the newest issue of Aphrodite. This time, 'the sexiest and most eligible bachelor' was a very handsome wizard, which she couldn't recognize. When she saw his name, she was simply shocked.

The handsome wizard was none other than Draco Malfoy!

In Hermione's mind:

_WOW! He looks so hot!!!_ …Stop this Hermione, he's not so handsome… _but he is so sexy, look at his body, its OMG!!!_...No he's not sexy, he's not handsome…_Hermione don't be a hypocrite, you know that you like him_…No I don't…_you have a crush on him, you can't deny that_…

Draco was also a healer at St. Mungos, along with Hermione. After the War, Ministry had accepted that Draco and his family were innocent and Harry proved that Draco was innocent. After that episode, Draco and Harry were good friends. Draco stopped calling 'The Golden Trio', there 'nicknames', which he used to call them at Hogwarts. He was also friends with Ron (which actually surprised everyone). Draco was warmly welcomed by everyone in Burrow after this. What surprised everyone was that, Arthur Weasley and

Lucius Malfoy became friends. Lucius and Narcissa had apologized to the Weasleys. They often visited each other and Arthur and Lucius had become partners in their new business.

Everyone accepted Draco quickly, but Hermione did not. Draco and Hermione were civil with each other but they still argued. During work, they will work sincerely but after that what they did was only fighting and arguing over simple matters. According to Ginny, some kind of attraction between them was causing this tension.

Back to Hermione's mind:

No! I don't like him; I hate him to the core! …_Don't be so sure about it, if you don't like him, then why do you think about him everyday?_... No I don't think about him, I hate him, I hate his voice when it causes me to _shiver with pleasure_… Hey, what am I thinking?… I hate his _sexy body_,… Oh my God! I'm thinking too much about him…

Hermione was so much immersed in her dream, that she failed to notice someone standing behind her.

'Ooooh! So what Ginny told was true, little Miss Granger really fancies me…'

**A/N: What do you think? Is it good? Any suggestions? Please review**

**love**

**Mina.**


	3. The rendezvous

'Oh Merlin

'Oh Merlin! Save me! I'm thinking too much about him that, I've started hearing his voice too!', said Hermione, thinking that she was just imagining him speaking.

'Granger'

This time Hermione realized that she was not imagining. When she turned around she saw Draco Malfoy standing on the beach, looking so handsome in his tight t-shirt and shorts.

'Granger, are you alright ?' asked Draco.

Hermione didn't seem to hear Draco. She was admiring Draco's physique. He had a nice tan and he had muscles and that too six pack!

Granger what happened ? Are you feeling sick or something ?'

'Eh…w-what?' stuttered Hermione.

'Are you having fever or something ?'Draco asked, placing his palm on Hermione's forehead to check temperature. When Draco did that, Hermione blushed and again stuttered, ' N-No, I'm alright.'

'Oh Merlin!' you are burning! You have high temperature. It is not good for you to be in this hot sun. Come, I'll take you to your room'. Hermione was so red that she looked like a tomato.

'Can you walk?' asked Draco.

'What?'

'I asked , can you walk? Since you are not feeling well, I'll help you. I'll carry you to your room.'

'I can walk by myself', said Hermione.

She started to walk away from Draco. All she wanted was to get away from him.

But fate had its own tricks…

Hermione was just a few feet away from Draco, when something hit her head and she fainted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Can you walk?' asked Draco.

'What?'

'I asked , can you walk? Since you are not feeling well, I'll help you. I'll carry you to your room.'

'I can walk by myself', said Hermione. She started to walk away from him. Draco stood there watching her go.

Some people were playing volleyball near by. And suddenly, the ball flew past Draco and hit Hermione's head. She fainted. Draco ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

'Granger' said Draco, patting her cheeks. 'Granger' Hermione still didn't budge.

Draco carried her to his room, since he didn't know her room.

He laid her on his bed. And he checked her head. There was a slight bump on the left side of her head. As he was a healer, he didn't have any problem in handling the bruise. He cast healing spells and went to get pain reducing potion for Hermione. He came back with the potion. Hermione was still unconscious. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and started wondering about the lovely witch on his bed. She was so beautiful, he had to admit. She had lovely wavy dark brown hair, which were now spread on his pillows. Her eyes were of the colour of honey, which always lit up whenever she achieved something or whenever she got books. She was petite, she had a perfect figure. She was fair, but now had a slight tan.

Draco began to think about the times when they were together at school, at work, at parties. At school, both of them used to detest each other. After the war, they had a truce, but still argued and teased each other. At Ron's twentieth birthday, there was a big party at 'Charms', the poshest wizarding hotel in England. Both Hermione and Draco were asked to dance. It was really uncomfortable for both of them. Both were blushing, but when they started to dance, they went back to their bickering. When Ginny said that they were attracted to each other, they both strongly denied, but both of them secretly admitted the fact to themselves.

'Mm…mmh…whereami?' Hermione started to mumble.

'Granger, how are you feeling now?'

'Whereami?' asked Hermione.

'You are in my room. A ball hit your head and you fainted. Since I didn't know your room, I thought, this would be the best thing.'

'Ah!' Hermione yelped, when she touched the bruise on her head.

'Drink this, it will relieve your pain', said Draco, giving her the potion.

Hermione drank the potion and started to relax.

'Thanks', said Hermione.

'You're welcome', said Draco.

Then after an uncomfortable and long silence, Draco decided to break it.

'Are you hungry?'

'No I'm not', but Hermione's stomach decided just the opposite and growled. Hermione was so red that it could have matched the famous 'Weasley hair' colour.

Draco smiled at this. Hermione was surprised by this act. She expected a to smirk appear on his face, followed by a silly comment, but never really expected him to smile.

'Never mind, I'll bring you some sandwiches.' He got up and went to the kitchen.

Hermione was still on his bed. She observed his room and saw that it had Slytherin colours (she smiled at this), but the bed sheets were black.

Draco came back from the kitchen and saw that Hermione was still on his bed and was observing his room. He also noticed that she was smiling.

'_Wow! She looks so beautiful when she is smiling. She looks so sexy in those shorts. And Merlin! Look at her legs, they are so long and…Hey! Stop it! I don't like her. Oh really? Then why are you staring at her? And why do you always think about her? And why did you follow her here, when Ha…I mean, when he said that she was coming here and why…Okay! I love her…I mean I like her and…'_

Suddenly Hermione turned around and saw that Draco was looking at her with a strange expression.

'Malfoy? What happened?'

Draco slightly jumped at her sudden voice. ' Oh! Nothing, I was just thinking. By the way, here are your sandwiches', said Draco smiling.

'Thanks' replied Hermione smiling a little.

'Would you like some coffee?' asked Draco.

'Yeah! I would love it, if you don't mind', said Hermione, blushing lightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

after Hermione finished her sandwiches and coffee, both of them chatted for a while and that too without any silly comments or teasing, which actually surprised both of them.

Hermione got up to return to her room. She thanked Draco once again.

'I'll walk you to your room' said Draco.

'It's alright; I'll go by myself, by the way, thanks for your offer.' Said Hermione.

'No, I'll come with you. Any way I have to see your place, in case there is one more accident as today.' Said Draco smiling.

'Okay then!' said Hermione, blushing a little.

They both walked to Hermione's place. When they reached there, Hermione opened her door and welcomed Draco inside.

Draco on getting inside, saw an orange bushy ball on the couch. Suddenly it leapt towards Hermione. Then only he realised that, it was Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

'Nice place' said Draco.

'Thanks'

'Ooooh! Still a bookworm, Granger?' said Draco, when he saw the stack of heavy books in the corner.

'Yeah! Maybe I'm' said a tired Hermione, smiling slightly.

'Hey! Don't take it as an insult, I was just joking Granger' said Draco

'I know Malfoy'

Both of them smiled at each other. Suddenly Draco jumped a little and saw that it was just Crookshanks.

'Okay then, bye. I'll see you later' said Draco.

'Bye' said Hermione.

Draco was about to go, suddenly he remembered something.

'Hey Granger, will you go to the beach party with me tonight? Its really wonderful, you really ought to see it.'

'Sure, I'll come. When does it start?'

'It starts at 8:00. I'll come and pick you at 7:30.'

'That sounds great!' said Hermione.

'Okay, Bye!'

'Bye! And thanks for asking me'

'It's my pleasure.'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After Draco left, Hermione decided to take a small nap before going to the party. She put alert charm on her alarm, so that she would wake up on time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Draco reached his room, he saw a familiar white fluffy owl waiting on his windowsill. He went to the owl and untied the letter fastened to its leg and fed the owl some owl treats. The owl was still waiting there, obviously waiting for a reply.

Draco opened the letter and started reading it.

_Hey Draco,_

_How's the plan going on? Are you acting nicely with her? I know that it is hard for you, but it's for your own good. Please try to control your temper _(Draco scowled at this)_ .By the way did you ask her to go to the party with you? Please reply_

_You- know- who._

_P.S. Hope you understood who I am, unless you are too dumb._

Draco took a piece of parchment and wrote back:

_Hey Harry,_

_The plan's working well & for your kind information, I'm being civil to her. It's for my own benefit & I won't mess it up. And yeah I asked her to go to the beach party with me & she agreed. May be I can put the next part of my plan into action there_

_Draco_

_P.S. Yeah, I understood who u r & stop using "You- know- who!"_

Draco tied the letter to the owl's leg & it flew away.

Draco decided to cancel his nap and do some more planning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

'Rrrrring…..''Aaaaaaah…! What's that?' screeched Hermione, whipping out her wand. 'Oh! It's just the alarm… by the way, why is it ringing now?' wondered Hermione.

'Oh! Bloody hell! Beach party! How could I forget about it?' Hermione jumped out of her bed and went to take a shower. After the shower she went to her wardrobe and began pulling out her dresses.

'What the heck will I wear?' swore Hermione. 'I need to look presentable. It's my first date with Draco…HEY! Its not a date… well, I still need to look good…' Hermione went on ranting.

'At last, got it!' shouted Hermione with glee. It was a dark green halter top. It was shimmery and flowing from the waist. It suited Hermione very well. It was a gift from Ginny for the last Christmas. Hermione never used to wear it saying that green was the Slytherin colour. Ginny had laughed at this…

'_Hermione, what if it's the Slytherin colour? I actually chose this dress only because it's green. I think it makes you look hot and sexy, green is your colour girl! Besides, a certain Slytherin in your mind would certainly appreciate this on you…_'

Hermione blushed when she remembered this.

'I'm NOT wearing this to impress Draco; I'm just trying to look good for Drac--NO myself!'

Hermione checked the time. It was 5 P.M. She hurried to dress up.

She put the dress on and did some unfrizzling charm on her hair, and let it stay wavy. She applied light makeup, to enhance her natural beauty.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, at Draco's…

Draco had planned everything. He took a shower and dried his hair. He decided not to gel it. During formal parties and balls, he applied gel on his hair, in order to get a 'formal look'. But he really preferred to let it down and women usually loved it.

He put on his favourite green shirt and matching pants and was admired himself in the mirror. 'You look pretty dashing today, Mr. Malfoy. Your date is really lucky' the mirror said admiringly.

'Thank you, but really, it is me who is the lucky one. My date is a very special person. She is different from other girls. I wish she gets to like me' said Draco.

'Well all the best, Mr. Malfoy. The lady will surely like you' replied the mirror.

Suddenly, the same owl flew in and held out its leg, on to which a letter was fastened.

Draco took the letter from the owl and it flew away.

_Hey Draco,_

_I'm really a happy man…guess why? Mrs is pregnant. Just found out._

_Ain't I lucky or what?_

_By the way, Red's giving us a party, everyone's ecstatic_

_Anyway, good luck for the party,_

_You- know- who_

Draco was smiling. Everyone was happy. Everyone was settled.

Harry and Ginny were going to have their first baby.

Ron was engaged to Lavender Brown, after three years of dating.

Even his best friend Blaise, who had the reputation of a playboy was settled after a long time. He was married to Parvati Patil. Both had met during Harry and Ginny's wedding, it was _"love at first sight"_, as Blaise quotes. But Draco knew that even when they were at Hogwarts, Blaise had a crush on her.

Draco wondered, when he could start a family, with the lovely and fiery Gryffindor, whom he adored so much…_soon, Draco_


End file.
